


Betrayal

by MindnightInParis



Series: The Unwilling Body Double of Handsome Jack [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Bitter Reader, Hacking, Handsome Jack (Borderlands) Being an Asshole, M/M, Reader is One of Handsome Jack's Body Doubles, Sweet Timothy, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindnightInParis/pseuds/MindnightInParis
Summary: He betrayed you first so it why not return the favor?  That simple notion is why you now find yourself hacking into Helios' system with the intent to betray Handsome Jack.  Lets hope he never finds out.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Reader
Series: The Unwilling Body Double of Handsome Jack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141442
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Betrayal

One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three.

Your fingers fly across the keyboard as lines upon lines of data flash before your eyes. All of the numbers being manipulated by a few graceful touches of a button as your fingers perform a speedy yet well timed dance. It was an easy job except it wasn’t when you thought about the repercussions of failure. 

Truthfully, you shouldn’t be doing this. You were out of your goddamn mind to do this! Go against Handsome Jack? Just what were you thinking when you started this. Oh right you weren’t thinking with your head at all, but instead your heart and look where it got you this time. 

He wouldn’t be happy with you if he ever found out about this. He might even decide you're not worth his time anymore despite the countless dollars he no doubt spent on you, but hey it’s not like you asked him to. In fact, you could have sworn you had been very adamant against it. He didn’t care though, no surprise there. This new version of himself didn’t ever seem to care about what you wanted these days. It was all just about him. Him. HIM.

Nevermind that thought though, the screen before you notifies you that you have successfully hacked into Hyperion’s subsystems. Even better, the technology recognizes you as Handsome Jack after a quick full body scan; one of the few perks of being a Handsome Jack body double you suppose. As such it gives you the highest clearance you can have on Helios and from there everything is smooth sailing. Well it will be just as long as you were able to cover up your digital footprints after you finish your job.

Right the job, just leak a few measly scraps of information to the crimson raiders, and by that you actually mean leak information about the vault key being transferred to where Angel is kept. So, they can intercept it and obtain the key themselves. So, yeah not really thaaat big of a deal as long as again Jack never finds out it was you who gave them the information. 

It doesn’t take long for you to start sending off silent prayers to whatever higher power there was that, that would be indeed the case. After all, there’s not much more punishment Jack can dish out to you except your own execution. He had already taken away your individuality, and made sure he was the only one who actually knew who the old you was. 

A fire is sparked within you yet again as you accidentally remind yourself why you hate that man so much. It helps you push through your doubt, and allows you to actually finish the job a few minutes later. The details are sent and you quickly erase your activity from the audit log and the five back ups Jack has installed into the system just in case these types of situations happen. 

It’s a good thing you were on good terms with him back when he created Helios’s system. Otherwise you would have definitely gotten caught already. Of course, you still might get caught even after all your clean up. After all, he might have changed some things after your guy’s falling out. It wouldn’t be beyond him to do so, considering how paranoid he’s become, and well obviously it was for good reasons that he’d become the way he did.  
However, he wouldn’t have had to worry about you betraying him if he hadn’t betrayed you first. Although it was too late to do anything about it now. In all honesty, even if he one day, miraculously decided that he wanted to rekindle your guys’ bond, you would never hold the same sentiment yourself. He broke your trust, and then proceeded to break you emotionally and even worse, physically. Now you couldn’t look at a mirror without being reminded of what he had done. Most days you didn’t even dare to look at your own reflection. You knew what you would see, and the thought alone causes fury to arise in you. However, you would gladly take that over the sickly feeling you would get if you actually looked at yourself in the mirror aaand you were getting off topic again.

Shaking your head, you reprimand yourself and decide very quickly that you needed to get out of there. Timothy was supposed to be filling in for Jack today up on Helios while you were supposed to be making an appearance down on Elpis at some over glorified business meeting. Obviously, you weren’t there yet. In fact, Timothy was there under the impression you were running late because you accidentally slept in. He was understanding like that. Jack? Not so much so you speedily sign out and shut down the device. 

You then proceed to make like a rabbit and hop into Jack’s private fast travel used by him and body doubles alike. You had to get down there before Jack tried to check in with you via security cameras because despite looking just like Timothy he could tell you two apart by some slight difference in the way you acted. It was crazy how intune he was with your attitude.


End file.
